Jamie
Jamie is the main character of Canticum Bellum. Due to an unfortante series of events he is forced to join a rebel group called Heavensroad and given the nickname White. Although Orange states that Jamie is in fact not his real name, which begs the question: How much does White know? And how much is he letting know? Personality and appearance On the surface, he is a nervous wreck, constantly running away from conflict and generally following the currents with little resistance, as he watches the plot unravel. However, White is a truly enigmatic figure, his past is a mystery, his actions baffling and he never really shows what is going through his mind. From time to time his apparent lack of personal drive suddenly dissapears, his blank expression shifts to a sudden realization. As if he was spontaneously hit with the knowledge of exactly what to do, he begins to act, much more confidently, through a series of predetermined steps, leading him to a much more convenient place, where he inevitably returns to a state of confusion and despair. When pushed by the situation Jamie will sometimes enter a state of manic desperation, and into a trance-like state in which he is plagued by visions and an ambiguous oppresive force, which will be promptly stopped by the apparition of a small girl who will call him, refering to him as father, and implore to "wake up". White is a middle aged man, with grey, neck-lenght hair and more characteristically, completely blank eyes, which through their thousand yard stare, emit a faint glow. Powers and abilities If anything is more confusing than White's actions it's his powers, which follow no clear set of rules nor resemble those resulting from Kothium exposure. White is always conveniently saved or guided by an unknown force, with no other apparent purpose than White's safety in the inmediate or near future. He also has been shown to have "visions", though it is brought to question whether these are allucinations or some form of supernatural sense, related to his powers. Aside from that, if they aren't veiled by his constant state of anxiety, Jamie shows no sign of pain or exhaustion, which is still inexplicable. Relationships Over the somewhat short period of time they have been together Icon and White have grown close. Save from the times they are inexplicably gone, Icon is always following White, acting its role of guardian angel. Regarding his now half associates half captors, he has been received in conflicting ways, some, such as Blue, Green and possibly Black have accepted him right away as a comrade, others however seem sceptical, like Red and Orange. Violet has shown little interest and Gold has been vague towards him, despite giving no clear objections to the most recent member. It is implied that at some point White had a daughter, but it is limited to the occasional apparition, which stands in afine line between reality and illusion. Trivia * Jamies appearence is based in "The dude" from The great Lebowski and 2D from Gorillaz, which translates to him looking like a wet and confused dog. Category:Characters